<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>熱愛発覚中 by incident21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958238">熱愛発覚中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21'>incident21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>泣き虫の幸福論 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>做爱的时候，松本润不愿意开灯。<br/>而相叶雅纪向来都是不会纠结于小事的男人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>泣き虫の幸福論 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>熱愛発覚中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·雅x润PWP 具体性描写有<br/>·RPS向 不适点叉</p><p>感谢感激（you know what）！<br/>モデルズ(*´д｀*)ﾓｯﾄ激しく!!<br/>标题是椎名林檎桑的歌，感觉很贴切于是起名废就拿来用了<br/>写不出两人万分之一的可爱！<br/>sadly but他们不属于我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>做爱的时候，松本润不愿意开灯。</p><p>明明是他自己说了可以。相叶一个人泡在浴缸里盯着天花板的时候，会突然这么想。但是，所谓傲娇就是这么一回事吧，相处了二十几年如果还要在这些细节上一一纠结，现在也不会是他和松本共处一室了。</p><p>自己也许是「时机恰好」的那个人。但是，即使如此也无所谓。</p><p>相叶雅纪，向来都是不会纠结于小事的男人。</p><p> </p><p>按照松本的要求，关了灯才脱衣服，接吻的时候抓不住距离感，先亲到了松本的眼皮。对方小声地「嗤」了一声，细长的手指顺着相叶的耳后滑到他的下巴，勾过来用最嘴唇吻住嘴唇。</p><p>含糊不清的交吻中松本说，「再过来一点。」语气有点强硬，可是相叶听得出，他的声音里藏着外人很难察觉的撒娇。</p><p>相叶才压到他大腿上，半跪着，把松本围进床头一小片空间里。</p><p>接吻的声音在黑暗里清晰可闻，吻得舒服起来，松本喉咙里发出细微的「嗯」，让相叶进一步被点燃，先是有一团暖融融的火苗在胃里烧，那热度向周围扩散开来，烧得手心冒汗。</p><p>遵从本能总是没错的。相叶的手本来还握在松本肩上，顺着滑下去，手心蹭到了硬挺起来的乳首。松本抖了一下，但也逃无可逃——不像在镜头前，他可以缩着身体避开相叶，笑着拍他脑袋，眼下，也只能任由相叶结着茧的手指碾压揉弄那两粒敏感的点，连抱怨的哼声也被相叶吞进口中。</p><p>「潤ちゃん。」在相叶低沉的呼唤中，松本下身起了反应。不知道是因为混在着酒精味道的粘腻的亲吻，还是压在身上的男人略显缺乏技巧的爱抚。</p><p>他并不抗拒接下来的事情，甚至可以说很期待。左手伸出去摸到了床头柜的抽屉，开合之间取出了微凉的软管，摸索着塞进相叶手里。</p><p>「先去一次比较好吧。」唇舌之间大概牵了涎液的丝线，在相叶离开时凉凉地落到松本下巴和胸口。平时手长脚长的三男总是动作夸张，不是绊倒自己就是撞到脑袋，这种时候却小心翼翼得令人火大。松本想想倒也没错，「嗯」了一声。</p><p> </p><p>被含住的时候，松本润小幅度地抖了一下。太糗了。他怕身上的男人笑出声来，然而黑暗中看不到对方的神情，只听到吸吮之间煽情的声响。</p><p>那双平时总是含着一汪水的杏眼此时是什么样的神情，松本想象不出来。光线不足的室内只能看到朦胧的轮廓，能看到相叶的发顶在身上起伏。</p><p>怎么会和相叶，他也不懂。</p><p>毕竟第一次事发突然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过是去相叶家喝酒聊天。几个人住址变来变去，真到家里做客也得防着狗仔和不知什么时候会出现的艺能人邻居，比订个会员制料亭麻烦的多。</p><p>但相叶坚持说，家里总是不一样的。脱了鞋和外套围着茶几吃锅物，蒸汽熏得人脸发热，这种温馨而不必拘束的感觉，的确也只能是在家里才感觉得到。两人边看电视边吃饭，寿喜锅见了底，又倒了一碗乌冬进去，松本为了健身在碳水上克制了很多，看着乌冬在茶色的汤汁里煮，兴奋得像个小孩子。</p><p>那时候两人热情高昂地聊最近看的漫画，鬼灭什么的。光听内容，跟中学生也没什么两样。</p><p>饭都吃完好久了，两个人还在断断续续地喝着，回忆也就断断续续地从脑海深处浮现出来。</p><p>实际上中学时代的相叶比现在更敏感，要说柔弱，也算是柔弱。</p><p>松本知道，团里的最年上那位看着软绵绵一只，心里的主意却比谁都正，喜欢不喜欢，在第一眼就定下来，后面也很难改变他的看法。而相叶，早先就像灵魂丢了一半的小孩子，或者被带进人类社会里的小动物，总是露出一种恍恍惚惚、不知自己该做什么而无所适从的样子。</p><p>松本看着相叶因为微醺而彻底放松的神情，抿了一口杯子里的液体。</p><p>现在就好多了。大家总说着不知道他私下的生活是什么样，但是松本想着，其实很平常，就像他的那些朋友一样在家吃吃饭聊聊天，再去健身房流汗，在桑拿房待个十几分钟洗完澡之后心无杂念地睡觉。大概也就是这样了。虽然会被说没有梦幻感，但知道自己待在哪里舒服，跟谁在一起开心，这样也就不错了。</p><p>喝着喝着又说到了未来。啊，松润你还记不记得我们以前说过，等我们有了小孩，就让他们组成二代目的岚。</p><p>松本当然记得，捏着酒杯点头，「看来这个目标短时间还实现不了呢。」</p><p>「是啊。我以为我三十岁肯定会结婚的，然后——」手指一二三根地竖起来，「结果现在都还没有个着落。」</p><p>「有大豪宅就不错了。」松本笑着逗他，被相叶推了一把，顺着恰到好处的醉意，干脆躺倒在地毯上。</p><p>相叶握着他一只手腕，但也拉不动一个不肯起来的家伙，干脆趴到松本身边去，一只手撑着脑袋。</p><p>「那相叶君现在怎么考虑未来。」松本转过脑袋来，黑白分明的眸子盯着跟自己同角度的脸。相叶被问得楞了一下，但又很快笑起来，「没时间考虑那么多啦。做好现在身边的每一件事就已经够我忙了。」</p><p>「也是。计划总是赶不上变化。」松本伸出手，晃悠着虚指了下外边的方向，「来的时候，街上都没几个人。」</p><p>相叶换了个姿势趴在自己手臂里，脑袋动了动表示同意。可能是酒劲上来了，他闭着眼休息了几秒又睁开，漆黑的眼眸盯着松本，</p><p>「要是明天就是世界末日的话，小润现在想做什么。」</p><p>以前在节目中也聊过的话题，隔了十几年再拿出来也还是让松本认真地思考了几分钟。他把手臂搭在眼睛上遮住灯光，唇角扯开来露出光泽温润的齿列，「诶——」</p><p>从相叶的角度刚好看得到下唇下面的痣。微微张开的玫色唇瓣被牙齿轻轻咬住，又松开。</p><p>「明天的话，就来不及去把卢浮宫的作品都买下来了吧。」</p><p>看着他烦恼的脸，相叶笑起来，「嗯。」</p><p>「诶。好难办。那只能是自己在家迎接末日了吧。相叶君呢？」松本倒也不是真的好奇，反正相叶总是会给出异想天开的答案，去买一艘火箭然后带着家人逃离地球什么的。</p><p>相叶静静地趴着，纤细的睫毛缓慢地随着眨眼上下扇动。他瘦了之后就再没胖起来过，侧脸也就再也没有十几年前那种圆润。</p><p>「我会……跟家人道别，然后做一些平时绝对不可能做的事吧。」</p><p>松本被挑起好奇，侧过脑袋睁大眼睛：「比如？」</p><p>相叶枕着手臂看他，「比如，在我家跟举世闻名的大明星接吻。」</p><p>松本眼珠动了动很快消化了话里的意思。脸有点发烧，相叶对自己有这种想法，这让他有点惊讶，但是也许，他只是醉了酒胡言乱语而已。</p><p>既然如此自己也不必思考什么更深刻的问题。趁着酒意，松本点了点头，「好啊」。</p><p>相叶是行动派，甚至没有确认第二遍。</p><p>两个人在柔软的地毯上滚到了一起，又进了卧室，一切发生的自然而然。</p><p> </p><p>见面的时机也是对方拿捏。松本不发信息，给相叶打了电话，「相葉くん今日暇？うち来る？」</p><p>相叶还能怎么办。慌乱地接起电话时，心跳过速到发痛。一口答应下来后快速地洗了澡又认真地选了衣服，拎着巧克力蛋糕惴惴不安地按照对方给的地址去了松本家。</p><p>变成セフレ的关系了吗？全套约会的行头，脑袋里却如此思考，直到被计程车司机的声音打断为止。</p><p> </p><p>第一次是后入，相叶还算温柔细心，等他适应了才动作起来，但是松本润还是疼得哭了出来，又要骂人。他多久没经历过这个，半是羞耻半是恐慌，相叶一动他就叫，相叶只好从后面搂着腰，对不起对不起地道歉个不停。</p><p>可是那又很好。好到有了下次和下下次。</p><p>松本在恍惚中想着。</p><p> </p><p>第二次是在松本自己家里。那次顺利得多，相叶在黑暗中花了很长时间在亲吻与爱抚上，一点点地把他化成一滩热巧克力，以至于进入的瞬间就达到了快感的顶峰，电流在身体周游了一遍，消失之后耳朵里还留着嗡鸣。</p><p> </p><p>相叶用唇舌取悦着对方。这已经是第三次，他知道自己不擅长，可是也知道松本敏感度高，不用太多的技巧，只需要足够多的温柔就能让他丢盔卸甲。</p><p>这么想着相叶又觉得自己实在不是个很好的做爱对象。然而现在也并不是应该认真反省的时间。</p><p>即使看不到也能感觉到房间的温度一点点上升，松本的脚腕搭在他肩上，汗水顺着大腿流下来。</p><p>吞吐之间感觉松本缩紧了身体，一双手插到相叶的头发里，因快感而溢出的鼻音带着几分奶气，简直让相叶产生了罪恶感。</p><p>「ヤバイ……イっちゃうかもっ……あ、相葉くんっっ相葉くん！」</p><p>压抑着的声音最终随着高潮变成凌乱的喘息。</p><p>松本仰着头汲取稀薄的氧气。太热了，两人的肌肤之间有汗水顺着肌肤滑落，又被床单吸收。每一寸肌肉都放松下来，困意也随之而来，松本迷糊地喊了相叶一句，听到相叶打开软管时发出的响声。</p><p>「想睡了吗？但是，不行哦。」</p><p>相叶自问自答着，眼睛折射着仅有的一丝微光，「因为我会睡不着的。」</p><p>松本笑了笑，发出困倦又餍足的鼻音，「过分。」</p><p>「可是小润也还没满足啊。」相叶的声音带着笑意，拿出一贯的做法把问题推给松本，被他踢到了肩膀上。「——所以，小润更喜欢哪种呢。」微凉的液体被涂到入口处，松本眯着眼蜷起脚趾，突然毫无前兆地被插入两个指节。</p><p>「ううっ！バカっ」</p><p>不意的侵入让松本缩紧身体，本能地夹起来的膝盖又被相叶按着打开。硕长的手指滑进深处，又转了个方向，以指腹摸索着那个令人颤抖的特定位置。</p><p>紧张归紧张，相叶的动作依然是小心而谨慎的。磨蹭着甬道的手指转动深深浅浅地戳刺着让他适应。松本抬起手搭在唇边，带着几分抱怨，又不由自主地默许了继续。刚才相叶的恶作剧让他脸红起来，睡意也消散了个精光，而本人则毫不在意地继续着手上的动作。手指进出，带出滑腻的声响，只是亲吻显得有些急不可待，密密麻麻地落在肚脐附近。松本的腿勾着他的腰，一只手被相叶握着压在肋上，心跳传到手背上，随着相叶的动作逐渐加速。</p><p> </p><p>「もう大丈夫？」</p><p>相叶松了他的手，然而没等到回答就抵上去，握住松本的胯缓缓挺入。松本哼了一声就不再出声，大概是用手挡住了嘴巴。</p><p>有点想看看松本的样子。进入到深处相叶停了下来，听着松本紊乱的呼吸，把手搭在床头灯的按钮上，又收了回来。</p><p>这个时候勉强对方，不知道松本润会炸毛成什么样子。这样的身份下，每一次都可能是最后一次，他又何必为了这种事让对方不开心。动了几下，感觉内部没有滞涩便开始加速。一开始就是又快又猛的速度。相叶雅纪，总是不分时间地全力以赴。</p><p>松本伸开手臂抱住压上来的身体，吻着相叶瘦削的下巴，舔他的喉结。在性爱中松本足够配合和主动，乖巧得像只被抓下巴的猫咪。虽然不会真的发出咕噜咕噜的声响，但是也会在喘息之间发出甜腻的鼻音，提醒着相叶这个早上低气压到不肯摘墨镜的男人，其实是十代时最喜欢滚到别人怀里的家伙。</p><p>相叶低了头用唇堵住他的唇，舌头伸进去舔舐着松本的光滑的上颚和齿列，过于激烈的动作让这个深吻有些狼狈，津液溢出，被吞咽，也还是顺着下巴滑落，好在房间里的光线不足以照亮这不堪的情景，便可以当做毫不知晓。</p><p>属于相叶的温度正在改变着自己的温度。相叶的汗水掉下来，床随着两人动作微微晃着，松本更是失去了对节奏的主导权。相叶的头发在面前晃动，时而划过他的额头和睫毛，他抬手挠挠眼睛，就被相叶抓住手压到头顶去。相叶有时会在做爱中变成不成熟的中学生，幼稚又蛮不讲理，恨不得把对方的五感四体都吞吃入腹。</p><p>手腕有点吃痛。相叶用热而软的舌面舔舐着松本的手臂内侧，感到对方发痒挣扎起来便施力箍紧他，像狮子叼着羚羊一样咬住了脆弱的脖侧，抽插的动作更加激烈起来。后穴被插得酥麻，松本踢闹了几下就没了力气，只好乖乖地停止挣扎。相叶才松开牙齿移到唇边讨吻，两人的舌头又绞缠在一起，吻得难解难分。</p><p>嘴上不依不饶地在亲吻的间隙抱怨相叶乱暴，却又不承认自己心里的一点点受用。相叶以前说他是M，其实也没说错。</p><p>之后又换了方向，相叶扶着他的腰，一次一次都漫长深入。汗水滴到松本敏感的背部皮肤上，炽热的温度让松本咬住嘴唇。他感觉到相叶俯身下来抱紧他的手臂，吮吸着他的蝴蝶骨和后脖颈，鼻息和喘息也是滚烫的。</p><p>平时的松本应当是骄傲而完美的。</p><p>但是此时，他可以被冒犯，甚至被占有。</p><p>还好什么都看不到，也就没有了罪恶和担忧。松本皱紧眉咬住几根手指关节，无论此时多么贪恋相叶的热度和拥抱，天一亮，他们又能做普通的工作伙伴。</p><p>「……可以开灯吗。我想看看小润。」相叶小声地说，伴随着喘息的声音到了后面逐渐变得听不清。</p><p>「不要。」松本声音颤着，回绝得倒是果断，也不管会不会坏了气氛，「都、都说了不要开灯。」</p><p>「小气。」相叶大概一脸委屈。松本弯了弯嘴角，也不肯让步。</p><p>「ううん……」再怎么努力也还是控制不住发出了声音，而后又是更糟糕、更迷乱的呻吟。相叶把松本禁锢在怀里，咬他柔软的耳垂，听到比自己年下一点的男人沮丧地随着他的动作发出幼兽一样的呜咽和喘息，「む、無理……早く、してっ」</p><p>渴求着更多的松本润。只有这种时候才会直率起来，坦诚地面对自己的情欲。这一点，更让相叶觉得他可爱。</p><p>松本已经无法满足于缓慢的动作。内部躁动着收缩，这种新奇的感觉让他觉得自己失去了很多，又前所未有地满足，于是小声催促着，叫相叶再快一点。相叶握住松本肩膀把他翻过来，亲了亲他汗湿的额头，「じゃ、行くよ。」</p><p>「うん。」</p><p>松本想你不用跟我说也可以继续，却又因为这一点细碎的温柔而喜悦。不是电视节目里对着流浪小狗压低声线的安抚，而是面对特别的人才自然流露出的体贴。</p><p>相叶握着他的膝盖开始最后的冲刺。</p><p>身下的男人咬着手指，令人脸红心跳的声音溢出来，而他似乎也已经放弃了控制，任由裹了过多蜜糖的呻吟充满房间。</p><p>「ハァ…ハァ…マサキっ……ううん……」</p><p>快感裹挟着松本润，把他送上顶峰又拍打进深海，巨浪中他只能攀着相叶湿滑的肩膀，像是抓住唯一的救生船。</p><p>相叶没再说话。他在性爱的后半段总是沉默，松本看不到他，也知道他凝视着自己。这种想象让他控制不住地颤抖，相叶的名字被他含在唇间不停呼喊，可是后半句却没有理由也不能在此时吐露。</p><p>不敢开灯的原因，是不敢面对那个在这种时候抛掉所有掩饰和忍耐，只剩自我与欲望的相叶雅纪。私下的，完整的，属于夜晚的相叶雅纪是什么样的。而自己面对这样的对方，又会露出什么样的表情？</p><p>早过了合适的时间点，于是也无法没有勇气去确认。</p><p>在相叶激烈的动作中，松本颤抖着被推上快感的顶峰。</p><p> </p><p>体力已经耗尽，松本想去冲个澡洗掉身上的粘腻，手臂哆嗦着撑不起身体，便干脆地放弃。</p><p>到了该睡觉的时间，可是相叶没安静下来，静静地躺在松本身边，曲着指关节去触碰松本的脸颊，仿佛是在确认他的轮廓。</p><p>温热的手指在脸上游走。虽然有点痒，松本倒也不讨厌这种亲密感。</p><p>「松潤……潤ちゃん……」相叶小声地叫他，又像是在自言自语。</p><p>他们此时到底是以什么样的身份做爱，本来是不该去思考的。可是身体交合越亲密，心里竟然越发地空荡起来。相叶望着黑暗中的朦胧轮廓。</p><p>即使没有未来又怎么样呢。他们本来就应该只为当下而活。</p><p>仿佛是注意到了相叶低沉下去的尾音，松本转过来，</p><p>「どうした。泣いてるの？」</p><p>「才没有。」</p><p>松本在黑暗中注视着他，伸出手摸索着相叶的脸。皮肤湿湿热热，可能只是未落的汗水。</p><p>「うそ。泣いているじゃん。」</p><p>「泣いてねえよ。」</p><p>相叶倔强地否认着。松本当然知道他早就不是那个泪点极低的青年了，但依然还是忍不住轻轻微笑起来。</p><p>「……よ。」</p><p>松本润的声音很小，相叶只听到一半。</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>「いいよ。」松本的声音被挡在被子里。但是相叶还是捕捉到了这个声音。 </p><p> </p><p>暖色的灯光充满室内，照亮了两个人光裸的身体。</p><p>小麦色的肌肤蒙着汗水，肩上的烟花胎记有一半隐在阴影里。脱了的相叶雅纪他不是没看过，松本试图大方地欣赏压在自己身上的这具身体，却又因为两人不稳的气息而没能在第一时间与相叶对视。</p><p>他不得不承认相叶看着精瘦肩膀手臂其实都很结实，紧贴在腹部的肌肉也有着漂亮的形状。明明都三十多了，这种利落的线条还是让相叶看起来缺少成年男性的壮硕，也难怪他总是被小孩子们直呼姓名。</p><p>视线偷偷地移上去。相叶的下巴上挂着汗珠，晶亮的一颗落下来砸到自己肚子上。微微张开的嘴唇泛着湿润的光泽。沾着汗水的睫毛根根分明，眼眸黝黑，像小动物似的一眨不眨地看着自己，说不清是羞涩还是好奇。</p><p>挑染过的头发湿透了，有几缕贴在太阳穴上。松本抬起手把他的头发整理到耳后去，手指触及的肌肤湿润温热。</p><p>「好了吧。看够没。」</p><p>「嗯。抱歉，一不留神。」相叶如梦初醒地点了点头，弯起嘴角，又是那个笑起来见牙不见眼的相叶君。 </p><p>「可以了吧。」</p><p>松本小声抱怨着，握着拳头轻轻地戳了下相叶的手臂，却被相叶握住了拳头。</p><p>相叶注视着松本的眼睛，手指一根根插进松本的指缝间，带着几分强势地与他十指相交，紧握在一起，直到白皙指尖泛起粉红色。</p><p>松本斜眼看了一眼被握住的手，不自然地笑了下，「什么啊。」</p><p>他不喜欢阳光，肌肤色调自然比相叶白皙了不少。裸露起伏着的胸口有一半藏进了被子里，可是被相叶抚摸亲吻过的每一寸肌肤都真实温热，散发着送沐浴露微温的香气。</p><p>只是现在松本的脸颊被染成绯红色，含着水汽的眼眸却是他从来没有见过的。相叶忍不住扯下一点被子，才注意到了松本的嘴唇微微红肿起来，是刚才交吻时留下的痕迹。他把被子拉开，看到白皙的肌肤上印着深色的吻痕，从锁骨延伸到腰际，仿佛是某种标记。</p><p>松本仿佛早就知道似的，「很快就会消失的，不要紧。」</p><p> </p><p>移动了一下，两人身体之间发出粘腻的声响。相叶竟然又产生了反应。松本皱了下眉头，目光生硬地从下方移到另一边去，「寝ようよ。」</p><p>看来光线和镜头都是大敌。相叶静静地望着松本缩进被子里，像是试图逃进洞穴里的小熊。</p><p>「为什么。小润明明就很喜欢。」相叶轻轻地说，重新精神起来的硬物抵住了松本潮热的入口，「いい？」</p><p>「バカ、明日……」</p><p>相叶沉下身体将自己推入深处，松本被他弄得不由自主地发出声音，眼里含怨地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>可是眼尾泛着红色的样子，明显就是食髓知味。相叶俯下身体，与他鼻尖相对。过于接近的距离，让松本一瞬间竟然忘记如何呼吸。</p><p>相叶没有因为松本的慌乱而发笑。他盯着他，目不转睛。</p><p>心跳在加速。松本终于对上了相叶的目光，他试图在律动中移开视线，却被相叶的眼眸吸引了一般，只能望着那双倒映着自己面容的眼睛。他们在温暖的光线中接吻 。</p><p>松本感到相叶缓慢而温柔地动作起来，一想到自己迷乱起来的神情会被对方看到，忍不住抓紧了相叶的手指，皱紧眉头压抑着体内涌起的快感。</p><p>相叶凝视着松本的脸。虽然明天并不是真的世界末日，松本润却流露出了无助而脆弱的神情，潮红的眼眶美好得令人心碎。松本在找不到形容词的时候就会说「最高」，可是对于此时的相叶雅纪来说，全世界，只有松本润一个人才配得上这个词。</p><p>「最高の、潤ちゃん。」</p><p>只有此时此刻也好，那是他的小润。相叶想自己可能真的是个十足悲观的人，尽管松本已经对他露出了绝对不会给别人看的表情，他也还是没法满足，心脏反而被独占欲侵蚀得千疮百孔，近乎疼痛了起来。他咬着嘴唇加速，看着松本在快感中逐渐丢掉理智，好看的眼眸被情欲折磨得失去焦点。</p><p>重新点燃的快感缠绕而上在小腹聚集起来。摇晃中的视野中全部都是相叶，他湿润的发尾、柔软的唇瓣。松本的眉头蹙起来，「相葉くん……まさき……」</p><p>相叶凑近他，仔细地吻了他的嘴唇，感到松本的双腿盘到他腰上，像是害怕丢掉他一样用力地紧紧抱着他。过度激烈的冲击让松本视线朦胧，相叶帮他拭去泪水才意识到生理性的眼泪正在不断地溢出来。相叶抵着他的额头，滚烫的呼吸让松本的脸也跟着滚烫起来，他听到相叶低沉的声音在耳边说「潤ちゃん……可愛いよ。」</p><p>相叶清楚自己喜欢被夸奖，松本不甘心地想着，可是还是无药可救地喜悦起来，「じゃ、もっと、キスしてよ……」</p><p>两人的心脏用力地震动着，在被喘息充满的室内发出回响。松本唇边溢出的喘息和呻吟让相叶感觉自己的意识飞到了上空，注视着两具交缠的躯体，而即使是这样都让他嫉妒起来。</p><p>「ううっ、まさき、まさきっ……！」</p><p>果然，好喜欢他。</p><p>相叶的汗水掉下来，还有泪水。他把嘴唇贴到松本的耳朵上。沙哑的声音让松本的皮肤战栗起来。</p><p>「小润……还没有发现吗。」</p><p>「まさき……は？」</p><p>两人的视线交汇，将答案完整呈现。松本抬起身体吻去相叶的泪水，再次紧贴的唇瓣抛掉了所有的疑虑和不安，交换着带着泪水味道的激烈的亲吻，已经不去在乎其他的一切。</p><p> </p><p>看了一眼手机，已经是深夜两点多。松本打着哈欠锁了屏，也没力气去刷社交媒体了。</p><p>相叶从背后抱住松本。对方很顺从地转过身来，用额头抵住相叶的胸口，手臂搭到他的腰上。皮肤饥渴的松本，这一点倒是跟自己一模一样。相叶搂住了他的肩膀，松本就怕冷似的缩到他怀里去。</p><p>「小润。」相叶抱着他，突然想起很久以前自己随口说的一件事。他擅长得寸进尺以退为进，这一点点的狡猾，都用在了怀里这个人身上。</p><p>「嗯……」松本润的声音已经接近睡着，强撑着精神回应他。</p><p>「にゃんにゃん。」</p><p>「は……？」</p><p>相叶低头亲了亲他的发顶没再说话，声音里带着笑意。</p><p>「……ばかか。」松本想着，这家伙就是吃到甜头就会立刻贪心起来，想要抬头吐槽他几句，又实在是没了力气。相叶温热的手按到松本的脖子后面摸他的后背那一带。像是真的摸猫咪一样。暖融融的。松本没法拒绝。心里觉得自己有点无药可救，还是闷闷地说了出口。</p><p>「にゃんにゃん……」</p><p>相叶的笑声变得遥远起来，连同印在发顶的亲吻一起。松本睡着前最后一秒决定，醒来绝对不承认今天发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>几天后，他订了一家要提前三个月预约的寿司店。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>